wargamingfandomcom-20200223-history
Panther M10
The Panther M10 is a Tier VII German Premium Medium Tank. Historically, this tank was an attempt to mimic the American tank destroyer M10 Wolverine using the Panther with modifications and add-on armor (But the Americans were smart enough to interpret the tank to be an enemy). In-game, this tank is very versatile. Good firepower, decent armor, great mobility, and rather high hit points for its class. Digging deeper into its armament, it is a 7.5cm gun, which is an identical gun to the StuG III Ausf. G's PaK 7.5cm gun (The only difference was that this gun is a KwK variant). The gun is quite good for its class: Fast firing, decent DPM, nice alpha (For its calibre and class at least), nice depression of -8 degrees, but it's VERY accurate: 0.31 dispersion. This means the tank can perform as a supporting sniper, flanker, or frontline support tank. The armor is decent enough for its tier and class. Its front armor is 85mm thick sloped, reaching to an effective armor thickness of 135mm, which can pull of some bounces from lower tier and equal tiered opponents. Because this tank was designed to mimic the looks of the M10 Wolverine, additional armor was added, which resulted in-game useful spaced armor (Which is 5mm thick). This can be useful for blocking HEAT and HE shots and decreasing the effects of artillery shots. The mobility is quite good also. It can reach 55 km/h with a nice reverse speed of 20 km/h. It has 700 HP, which results in a total of 15.23 hp/t. The view range is on-par with other medium tanks it faces. With Binoculars, it can be used to take the role of the scout if the scout does get killed or it simply cannot do its job. The radio range is very good, reaching 710m, which is enough to communicate with (most) teammates (assuming that they don't have weak radios). The hit points of this vehicle, however, are abnormally high for its class and tier. In fact, the hit points surpass the hit points of the T29 and all of the tier VII mediums! This can come in handy in certain situations, where you can trade shots with other tanks (Although this wouldn't work out due to the low alpha damage this tank can pump out). Overall, this tank is rather versatile, capable of reacting to changing situations relatively quickly. It should help with a flank push with its fast firing 7.5cm gun and then whittle away distracted enemies. If played correctly, it should be a great tank to use and should reward you nicely. The price tag of this vehicle is slightly expensive if you compare it to other tier VII premium tanks, but if you played the panther tanks and liked/mastered them, playing this tank should be rather easy to do. Pros * Fast firing gun (Enough to shred light-skinned targets). * Decent armor * Accurate compared to other tanks it faces * Abnormally high HP pool * Good mobility * Useful frontal spaced armor * Nice gun depression fo -8 degrees * Powerful radio Cons * Armor won't hold against heavy tanks and heavier armament on and above its tier * Weak sides won't stand against side shots * Sub-par alpha damage and penetration * Like other German tanks, the transmission can be damaged from shots hitting the LFP * Because of the fire rate, you may run low or even run out of ammunition Category:Tanks Category:Premium Tanks Category:German Tanks Category:Tier VII Tanks Category:Medium Tanks